I'll Prove It
by Lolo25
Summary: Everyone in Camp Kidney is spreading a rumor on a certain camper on being GAY. Who does he choose and how does he prove he is not gay. Read and find out! XD a Pasty/ Lazlo story
1. Chapter 1

_Well this came as a thought then a daydream!_

_So I hope you like it!_

_Oh and its not a one shot either!_

_Oh and only remember a few characters Sorry_

Rumors

Lazlo, Clam, Raj was exploring the forest. Unnaturally Camp Kidney became for only older boys as older is 16 through 18. The Squirrel Scout camp also changed the age.

All of the same boys and girls who gone too the separate camps came back again.

In the Camp Kidney Samson, Edward, the dung beetles Chip and Skip, the Lemmings, and Dave and Ping- Pong.

Lazlo grown to be a handsome. He is still the happy go lucky spider monkey from along time ago. But his affectionate attitude may bring up some issues. Raj is still the cautious marshmallow addict when he was elven. He gave up hes spinning camp hat helicopter. Clam was a bit smarter now than before. He was really strong, that because of a rhino species. The three was still in the Jelly Bean Cabin. with a new room mate which is Edward.

At Acorn Flats Pasty and her Squirrel Scouts change also. Pasty straighten her hair out so it was like at her back now. Gretchen Blonde hair is now to her neck. She still scowling mean. Alligators are naturally born aggressive. Nina was as smart as usual. Her orange hair was too her shoulders. Giraffes are really smart. They again shared the same cabin. 17 as well.

Ms Doe and Mr. Lumpus are still married but still have to work there jobs. Slinkman was still helping Lumpus out. Ms. doe was still dim witted as usual. She still had help by Ms Mucus.

Lazlo was laughing and spinning in circles."Calm on Clam and Raj catch up theres this really cool place I want too show you!" Raj was eating his marshmallows while walking,"No no Lazlo I'm walking its not good when eating these gooey heavenly sweet fluffy-" Clam interrupted,"FLUFFY!" Raj continued,"Yes fluffy my simple friend, fluffy friends." Lazlo laughed."Raj lay off of those things." Raj just continued eating. Clam scowled,"I don't like Edward being our room mate." Lazlo sighed."Yeah he can be a total douche."

Back at camp Edward was spreading a dirty rumors on everyone even on Lazlo."Hey did you guys hear," he whispered to the dung Beetles Chip and Skip."he had anal sex with some guy outside of camp. So he is gay." Chip and Skip laughed and ran off to spread it.

Even the Squirrel Scouts got the vicious rumor on Lazlo. All the girls were laughing. Pasty was the last too hear of it. She was pissed off."Who would make up such a viscous lie!" Gretchen was still laughing her ass off. Nina was giggling."Well of course it look like he can be gay and not gay happy." Pasty just left in a huff.

Lazlo and friends got back to a quiet camp."Hey where is everyone?" asked Lazlo walking up to the flag pole. Raj was pulled by someone. It was Samson went Mhur Mhur,"Don't go near Lazlo if don't want be raped in the ass." Raj sat there cocking his head at hes gray haired friend with glasses. Samson was breathing heavily running out that if Lazlo comes.

Clam was walking too the lunch room. He was pulled by Chip and Skip."Hey did you hear..." Skip finished,"LAZLO..." Chip actually finished,"is gay." Clam smiled."Lazlo not gay he straight." The dung Beetles left in a rush because the monkey came."Hey Clam." Clam took a second look and ran away. Lazlo was more confused. First is Raj then its Clam.

That night Lazlo laid down only too here noises outside the cabin. Raj and Clam left, even Edward."You guys here?" He hopped out of bed. He walked out of his cabin and to the forest.

Pasty was walking in the forest still mad about that horrible lie."He's not gay is he?" She walked out there confused.

Lazlo walked on trees around them leaned on them. A thought came to him.'Mm... I wonder how Pasty is?' He walked right into some one."Ow..." His eyes went wide. Hes ears were getting hot."P- Pasty hey?" Pasty seen that he was blushing."Hey Lazlo are you GAY and not happy either." Lazlo laughed at his female friend."No. I'm actually attracted to girls. Liking boys as friends is fine but having a girlfriend would make me happy." He then realized something."Why asked that question?" Pasty looked away."Cause someone in your camp said that you are gay and not-" Lazlo finished,"Happy. Jeez, why do that! Just drown me in the lake!" Lazlo sat down by a tree. Pasty joined him.

They looked at the moon. Pasty looked at his hazel eyes."Your eyes sparkle. I like it."Lazlo swallowed hard remembering her dad Hoo- Haw. She leaned in and whispered,"Just our little secret." Lazlo was pecked on the lips. He couldn't but too give in. They kissed for a minute till the sun was up. They departed without a word but with a high blush.

Edward seen a pj Monkey with a blush on his face."So sexing it up with a manWhore?" Lazlo eyes narrowed."Did you make up that horrible rumor!" Lazlo asked walking up too him. Edward laughed."I never like you." Lazlo grabbed by the collar. He stronger than he looks. Edward smirked."RAPE RAPE!" Lazlo let go and went back to his cabin.

He sat on his bed.'Man he did spread that rumor. Man.' Lazlo knows that Edward doesn't want to be friend now. But how can he prove it to everyone that he isn't gay.

Pasty sat on the bed. Gretchen looked at her."So who got in your pants?" Pasty blushed."Lazlo we just kissed!" She blurted out. Nina laughed,"really who?" Pasty got mad."Lazlo did. His lips taste like banana bread!"

Nina just smiled,"I need proof." Pasty just sighed shaking her hand."A week to prove he is not gay." Pasty knew she can prove that he is not gay. Just need to be alone with him.

_First chap of the 3 or 2 story_

_Keep reading! =D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chap 2 XD_

_There is going to be an 3rd chap so don't go cryin' on me!_

_Read_

Field Trip!

All the campers in Acorn Flats and Camp Kidney was calling their parents to go snowboarding in the mountains for a week. Except two campers.

Lazlo looked at everyone who shunned him. Even hes best friends Raj and Clam walked away from him. They went as far as sleeping outside under the cabin. Edward was just laughing at him. Lazlo sighed going to the nurses office.

Nurses Leslie was scooting around in his seat."So Lazlo do you think your gay. And not-" Lazlo finished for him."Not gay happy! Jeez how many times I need to say I'm not fucking happy!" Nurses Leslie gave him a paper. Lazlo read it."So what I can't go on the field trip?" Nurses Leslie nodded."Fine."

Lazlo walked out feeling depressed. The second time in his monkey life. The other time was when he was the postal service for Samson. He remembered he did lot of favors for his fellow campers. Even Edward.'Those ungrateful bastards. Damn I helped Raj and Clam with their pussy ass problems.' He walked to the dock holding a rock in his fist. He threw it to the point of it skipping a few times. He sat on the dock laying down.'Man I wanna go home now.'

At Acorn Flats the girls were packing expect Pasty. Gretchen was excited,"Pasty I'm gonna be snowboarding with a real man. Like Clam." Pasty mongoose ears twitched."Go fuck my dad!" She screeched running out of her cabin too the forest.

Edward was installing a wifi cam recorded on his cabin that he shared with Lazlo. He wanted to get more secrets out of him when they are gone for a week."Eh eh. This will show this gay ass monkey no too touch me."

Lazlo woke up to a bus flied campground. Two Buses exact. He seen everyone except an pink haired scout.'Pasty isn't going either?' Eveline looked at him with smiling giggling faces. Or scared faces. Ms came to him.

She talked too him like he was stupid."Laz- lo we. say now it with me mm... we are going to be gooonnnee for a wee-" She was cut off by him just leaving flipping all of them off. And he shouted,"ASS HOLES!" Raj and Clam felt guilty. They might be wrong about being gay.

Pasty was in the tree hanging upside down. She let her skirt and shirt hang freely. They hang there to the point they just slipped off. She wore a lacy thong. Her father didn't know of. And a lacy see through bra. She unknowing that some monkey was coming along her way.

Lazlo walked only to see a sleeping Pasty and her white thong and see through bra. He felt his face all red hot. He had erection. The sight of her just shocking. But it was shocking in a good awkward way. He backed to the point of tripping. Screaming while falling on his ass. Pasty woke to a erected monkey on his butt. She flipped down. Gathering her clothes. She turned away blushing as much as he was. He was silent she was silent.

Lazlo broke the everlasting silence,"P- Pasty h- how are you," He swallowed hard."doing. Fine I hope. I mean you must be hot..." He fixed his words,"I mean sweltering..." He messed up again. She hushed him. She took his hands and placed them on her boobs. Lazlo looked away,"Pasty what about your-" She kissed him passionately. She smiled when releasing. It left a harder monkey stunned."Lets go too your camp." Lazlo just followed.

They sat down to some lunch fully clothed."Lazlo you know your not gay if you get a erection by looking at me in my thing and bra." She looked down and giggled."What?" he asked clearly confused his erection hadn't calm down."Lazlo your hard on still." she pointed out brushing it a little. Lazlo mind was clouded by a naked Pasty."Please don't." She giggled pushing him down on the bench."Pasty I don't feel all this comfortable."Your com'on!" She shouted merrily taking him to his cabin to calm down his problem.

Lazlo was pushed down on his bed feeling nervous but curious. She came up too him and whispered."Don't worry my horny monkey I'll make that bad erection go down." She giggled excited. Lazlo just looked down at his female friend unzipping his shorts. He winced on how she was going to react.'don't laugh don't- Aa that feels good.' He realized she sucking on him. He unknowingly was humping her mouth."Pasty this is... Fuck... just suck me off please." She stopped and smile. She slipped her thong."Lazlo then lick my hot dripping sex. Clean me out like a bank. He just smiled.

She was in his middle while licked clean. She moaned loudly."Lazlo that feels so goo-" He shoved her to him while forcing her hips down. He gotten a better taste of her. They sucked and licked to their climaxes. Pasty laid next too him tried but relaxed."Lazlo what should we do next?" Lazlo looked at her breathing heavily."Um... you wanna just hang out here with me and play some games or swim." She smiled,"Sure it'll be our week."

They unknowingly was watched by a shocked platypus, who had an erection himself. But from Lazlo.'Wait I can't be gay thats crazy.' Chip and Skip was chatting. They sat next to him,"Is this camp porn Edward? " Edward turned off his laptop."Yes. Now shut up!"

_Eh eh. You dirty platypus..._

_Oh and YOU ARE SO FUCKIN' GAY! And not happy either! =)_

_Keep reading! 3 its going to be the last chap! XD_

_Stay tune. * Raj comes in *_

_where were you damn elephant?_

_Um... marshmallows._

_* calls other of my story friends. *_

_List: Rico, Grim, Flapjack, Chowder, Marceline, Inky, Grim's god child Manner. ( Manner is from Billy and Mandy my story After Next. Still a stupid title )_

_Hey Raj you better be here next chap. Or ass is their's_

_* Manner showing fangs *_

_* me creepy smile. * Well read and pray for Raj! :-)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Last chap I hope you enjoy it_

_Camp Lazlo is so funny X3_

Told You

The week was over and Pasty and Lazlo last activity was going swimming.

Their week was like this:

Eat lunch around 1 then watch a movie, next go through masters cabin, make out a little. Go through Edward things. They found out that he still had his doll. They found gay magazines under his bed. Explore the forest they helped a baby bird back to the tree. They started their scrap book of this week. Oh and they slept in the same bed and ate dinner around 10 pm.

Pasty was sitting on the dock enjoying their last day together. It was Thursday. The other campers are going too be back tomorrow. Lazlo sat next too her."Watch ya thinking about Pasty?" Pasty looking at him."This is our last day together, and I wanted to do something with you before the day is up. You know something we never done it yet." Lazlo blushed rubbing his head."Yeah but what if-" She hushed him by a finger, taking out a square package,"I have this." Lazlo smiled deviously.

Pasty stood up only wearing her bikini hopping in the lake."Com'on Lazlo. I'm all yours." She taunted him by bringing down her straps down to her shoulders. Lazlo followed feeling turned on.

Back at snowy Mountain. ( made the name up ) Edward was sitting at his computer. He watched from the beginning of the week. He seen what they did in their. The cabin. He watched them make out, look through his things. Pasty even did a strip show for Lazlo.

Clam and Raj noticed Edward leaving with a blush and a bulge in his pants. They went to his room to figure out what caused him to have his friend out.

Clam looked around. Raj found his computer. It said password when he opened it."Clam his computer." Clam typed Lazlo's name for Edward password key. Raj was surprised it open."Good job clam!" Clam smiled. Raj moved the mouse to movies. He noticed Lazlo with a girl on his bed. But it was their camp. Clam went wide to see it was Pasty."Lazlo not gay Raj. Clam knew it." Raj clicked on it. It had sound and lighting. He heard words that they said. Jokes they shared. Samson came only to noticed Raj and Clam at Edward's computer."You guys aren't all-" He was now in a pornography trance. He was just saying Mhur Mhur.

At camp Pasty was caught by Lazlo."So whats my prize?" He asked seductively. Pasty giggled,"Lets go too your cabin and find out." She mimicked. He followed her in anticipation.

Back at the mountain. All the boys was in the cabin watching the computer screen. A new video replaced the one they are watching. It showed Pasty and Lazlo in their swim suits."Its finally a sex scene!" Dave shouted.

"So Lazlo you wanna start the oral or just get straight down and dirty." Lazlo pushed her down. Removing her swim suit."Oral then the real fun." She blushed how he gain confidence. She felt her legs spread wide open."Lazlo what are you going too do?" Lazlo smirked at her. He licked her lips, while scrapping her thighs. She moaned loudly. He plunged his tongue in her. She felt his long silky tongue in her."Lazlo this feels so good." He just licked her slow and steady. He looked at her. Her mouth was a gaped and her breast was breathing steadily.

He stopped his slow torturing licks to her wet area."Pasty I'll finger you and it go too feel so good to you." He told her. She looked down. She was already wet and sweaty. She embraced herself. He inserted one finger. He went slowly. She moaned again."You like that mm." Pasty arched her hips up hopping his fingers would go in deeper. He added two more fingers. He gained speed."Fuck LAZLO GO FASTER!" Lazlo slowed down just to make her moan again. Her was messy and sweaty."Lazlo why so teasing?" She asked feeling fidgeted."Cause so I can hear you scream for me."

She laid seeing what he was going to get out.

Raj was shock too see that they were going to use his marshmallows as sex toys."My marshmallows."

Lazlo took one and gave it too Pasty to taste it."Mm. Its yummy." Lazlo taking a marshmallow and coating it with her juices. It ate it."Yummy." He told her bring her up too him. Kissing her passionately."Pasty its your turn." She blushed smiling. She slither down tasting her loves rod. That was clearly hard. She sucked really hard. He couldn't help but to fall on the bed."Pasty that... this feels so good." He panted out. He moved his hips with her bobbing."Yeah right there Pasty... fuck this is so good!"

At the mountain Edward came into a room full of spying tom's. Tom's as in all of the boys of Camp Kidney."WHY ARE YOU GUYS AT MY COMPUTER!" Raj paused the new video. He smirked,"Nothing gay ass." Clam smiled,"Gay ass." All the boys were laughing leaving the room.

Edward blushed really red. He looked at the computer. He played it."Lazlo is going to lose his virginity to that whore!" He just watched them making love to each other.

Lazlo was on top of her."Ready my darling." Pasty smiled pulling him down kissing him while he entered her. She moaned. ( Don't worry they have a condom on! ) "Lazlo this is so amazing!" He humped her while grunting."Pasty your so tight. But feels so good." He humped too the point of hitting her g -spot."LAZLO!" She screeched arching her back. He grabbed by her ass. He still fucked her hard. He sat on the bed. She moved her hips with his . They had a wonderful angle. He hit her spot over again and harder."SHIT LAZLO I'M GOING TO COME!" Lazlo held on to her tight."Me too." Pasty raked through his brown hair."I love so much Lazlo but I'm going-" He hurt again in her spot so fast and hard she came and passed out. Lazlo kissed before laying down with her."I love you too."

Lazlo woke up to a note from Pasty. It said:

Thanks for the wonderful week. I left the scrapbook for you. Our love making was enjoyable. I promise if I do get pregnant while I'm here. I'll say I was raped by a monkey no description. Promise!

Love your girlfriend Pasty

He smiled lightly. He noticed a camera. He went up to it."Hey Edward if get this SCREW YOU!" Lazlo dropped the camera."GAY ASS MOTHER FUCKER."

When everyone got back to camp they ran to Lazlo cheering for him. Except Edward. Lazlo was confused."What did I do?" Raj and Clam smirked."So how was your week alone. My non gay friend." Lazlo blushed."Fine me and Pasty just had little fun." He sounded a little horny on the word fun.

All the campers was trying to get answers out of him. Lazlo walked up to Edward."Hey Edward... or should say Gayward how was your time getting hard seeing me naked. You gay ass prev." Lazlo smiled walking to the mess hall.

Pasty was humming. Nina was curious."So is he gay." Pasty looked at her."His gay happy but not gay. Hey Gretchen what do ask me all the time when come back here all blushy." Gretchen looked at her."Who git into your pants?" Gretchen smirked. Pasty giggled."Lazlo did and he was a virgin when we did it. Of course we loss out virginity together. And he is so not gay." Nina gave her 50 bucks."Man." Nina whined. Pasty smiled wanting to do it again with her boyfriend.

_Why do that too MARSHMALLOWS_

_* pissed off face. * Yeahh_

_Well thanks for reading this story. _

_If don't like I'm fine! If you do_

_then leave a comment, review, or what ever! Thanks! XD_

_Oh and I will be waiting for request! Only ones in first Thanks :)_

_Oh and only request from my profile page please. Thanks_


End file.
